Muerte Subita
by Akirakey Dann Kesseki Tsuki
Summary: Al morir usualmente nos imaginamos que todo ha llegado a su fin, pero esto, para nuestra desgracia, esta lejos de la realidad. Esto fue lo que descubrio Leonardo luego de despertarse adolorido y sin poder recordar la noche anterior...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola~  
Bueno, primero, si alguien me conoce por esta sección, debe ser tal vez por Amnesia, y tal vez digan: "¡¿Por qué no está escribiendo esta floja?!" Y pues, es que la inspiración, llegaba y se iba, y pues ahora tengo como 10 ideas de TMNT x'D Ojala comprendan, pero bueno, aquí les traigo una idea, es solo una idea, y aun no estoy segura si la seguiré, pero bueno, ustedes decidan eso. Claro, aun así la hare, pero quiero su opinión. Además, también tengo otra idea que me gustaría hacer pronto, pero claro, quiero terminar primero Amnesia, y también antes de seguir con esta, quiero terminar Amnesia.  
Bueno, sin nada más que decir…  
¡A LEER!  
PD: TMNT no me pertenece, horriblemente, solo ocupo sus personajes para ideas de mi distorsionada cabeza  
-**

Capitulo 1: Introducción

Leo despertó en su cama, adolorido, completamente adolorido. Con gran dificultad logro mover su cabeza levemente para tratar de orientarse. Claramente, estaba en su habitación. Leo trato de sentarse en la cama, pero se estremeció de dolor para luego caer nuevamente. Era evidente, no podría moverse libremente con ese insoportable dolor.

El líder sintió pasos por el pasillo, cada vez más cerca. Se escuchaban las pisadas que caían en el suelo estrepitosamente, esas pisadas que para él se le hacían muy conocidas, pero no quiso suponer algo antes de saber. Sintió que esos pasos se detenían en frente de su habitación. Pero de repente, escucho otros, de otro propietario que se iba acercando, esos pasos a diferencia de los primeros, eran débiles, se escuchaba que arrastraba los pies por el suelo.

Escucho una voz familiar, una que reconocería a distancia.

-¿Mikey? –era Raphael, su suposición era correcta. Raphael siempre caminaba de esa manera. Y por lo que su voz dijo, debía suponer que el que arrastraba los pies era su hermanito, Mikey -¿A dónde vas?

No escucho la respuesta del menor, solo sus pasos. Escucho como si pasara al lado de su habitación, junto al gruñón quien estaba parado en frente de tal habitación donde se encontraba Leonardo. Pero a diferencia de Raphael, el menor siguió su camino como si nada.

-¡Mikey! ¿A dónde crees que vas? Recuerda lo que dijo Donnie, aun no estás listo como para hacer deberes o cualquier cosa que se te venga a la mente, será mejor que vuelvas a la ca…

Leo logro escuchar que su hermano paraba en seco de hablar, no sabía el porqué, pero ahora en vez de pasos lentos de parte del menor, se transformo en que corría como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡MIGUEL ANGEL! –logro escuchar la voz de Raphael, para luego escuchar un golpe en el suelo, y muchas cosas rotas. Escucho como ambos corrían, Raphael gritando el nombre del menor y diciéndole que vuelva a la cama, pero de repente, ya no los escucho mas. Era como si hubieran salido de la guarida.

Pasaron minutos. Leo se empezó a sentir muy cansado, y sus parpados le pesaban un poco. Como si lo obligaran a dormir.

Antes de que cerrara los ojos, escucho millones de vidrios chocar contra el suelo y romperse, y por acto seguido, un grito… Un grito eufórico de parte del genio de la familia, después de aquello… No logro escuchar nada más…  
.-

Para la sorpresa del líder, abrió los ojos y se encontraba en el laboratorio del genio. Estaba muy desordenado, era como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí.

Leo vio a su hermano quien estaba apoyado en una mesa, y todos los utensilios que normalmente estaban encima de esta, esta vez estaban rotos en el suelo. Al ver a Donnie vio que sangraba su mano, su brazo, lo más probable por cortes de parte de los vidrios. Leo se acerco a su hermano.

-¿Estás bien? –Leo cuando quiso tocar a su hermano, lo atravesó… Como si nada, lo atravesó, y parecía que no había sido notado por el genio.

Se aterro, ¿Por qué lo acababa de atravesar? No le hacía sentido todo eso. Se quedo quieto mirando aterrado sus brazos, su cuerpo entero. Trato de tocar nuevamente a Donnie. Lo mismo. Era como si no existiera.

Donnie, sin que se diera cuenta, había salido por la puerta caminando deprimido cabizbajo. Leo quedo en el laboratorio hundido en sus pensamientos. Pero esa paz se rompió al escuchar el grito del genio.

-¡LEO!

Al escuchar esto, Leo volvió en sí y siguiendo el grito de su hermano, corrió por el lugar hasta encontrarse con su propia habitación. Asomo la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta y solo logro ver a Donnie de rodillas al lado de su cama.

-No… Leo... ¡No! ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué?!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bueno, ojala les haya gustado, quiero su opinión, y muchas gracias por leer!  
Exprésense y…  
Comenten!**


	2. Mil preguntas, cero respuestas

**¡Hola~!  
Como muchos habrán leído anteriormente en el primer capítulo, IBA a seguir este fic después de Amnesia, pero… Trate de escribir Amnesia y salía algo muy distorsionado y nada que ver con la historia. Verán, mi mente tuvo una pequeña crisis que solo piensa en coshash malas como historia C: Así que, como ya está volviendo a la normalidad, primero decidí escribir esto. Y pues, tal vez pronto escriba el tercer capítulo, hehe, ¡bueno! No quiero retenerlos más, así que, sin nada más que decir:  
¡A LEER!  
PD: TMNT no me pertenece horriblemente uvu Pero lo amo y es por eso que escribo esto :'D  
PD2: Hasta el capitulo 4, se habla del mismo día (como verán en este capítulo), solo que si se encaja todo, se verá el cuadro completo del primer capítulo, así que tendrán que encajar ciertas cosas ;'D  
PD3: GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! Me alegra que les haya gustado ;v;  
-**  
Capitulo 2: Mil preguntas, cero respuestas

Esa misma mañana Raphael había despertado adolorido en su cama. Busco de alguna manera ver qué hora era. Pero moverse ya le causaba dolor y no quería sentir tal dolor. Decidió esperar, cerró los ojos decidido a escuchar lo de su alrededor. No oía mucho que se diga. Pero un pequeño sonido hizo que despertara de ese silencio que lo rodeaba. Un sonido que hizo que sonriera aliviado sin darse cuenta. Ese sonido le decía un cosa: su intelecto hermano estaba vivo aun.

Raphael se levanto, adolorido, trato de pararse, se tambaleo un poco. Se sintió un poco molesto por mostrar tanta debilidad. Pero finalmente llego a la puerta queriendo salir. Apoyándose contra la pared de vez en cuando para no caer. Aunque él sabía que sus heridas no eran nada comparado con todo lo que ha sufrido su hermano mayor, y su hermano menor. Ambos pudieron haber muerto en tal pelea. Si les pasaba algo a sus hermanos juraba que iba a matar a Shredder por haberles hecho eso.

Aunque, después de todo, el ya lo quería matar. Quería vengar como fuera a su amado padre. El cual ya no estaba con ellos… Que diría su hermano mayor, el líder, el hijo perfecto según Raphael, ¿Qué diría cuando se enterara de lo que paso? Era el único que no sabía la tragedia. ¿Cómo se lo explicarían?

Raphael mientras pensaba todo eso, estaba a punto de llegar ya al laboratorio del genio. Asomo la cabeza para ver si era cierto o había sido una ilusión escuchar a su hermano. Raphael sonrío levemente al ver al genio, que aunque estuviera también poco lastimado, notablemente menos que los demás, estaba a salvo.

Donatello estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos y en lo que estaba haciendo que ni noto al temperamental hermano. Raphael por su lado estaba observando al genio. Camino hacia el a paso lento. Donnie aun no lo había notado. Por lo que cuando el gruñón hablo, el más listo de los hermanos pego un pequeño salto.

-¿Qué haces cerebrito?

Donatello al escuchar esto, después del pequeño sobresalto por la voz, voltio viendo así a Raphael a su lado. Dio un suspiro para luego responder.

-Solo busco algo… –respondió de forma simple

Raphael noto que su hermano aun estaba muy afectado. Tal vez haya sido el menos lastimado físicamente, pero por dentro podría estar sufriendo más que todos juntos.

-Bueno, entonces te dejo –respondió el de rojo quien por acto seguido le dio un empujón a Donnie haciendo que este sonriera un poco viendo al de rojo retirarse por la puerta

Raphael volvió a su habitación y se apoyo contra la pared para luego golpearla con tanta fuerza que finalmente trisarla. La temperamental tortuga estaba furiosa. No sabía con qué y eso le frustraba más aun. Espero, y cerró los ojos. Para que cuando los volviera a abrir por primera vez en la mañana se fijo de que su cuerpo entero estaba lleno de parches y vendas. Y en ese momento comprendió que su hermano lo había vendado por las pequeñas heridas. Y en ese minuto se formulo una nueva pregunta.

"_¿Cómo estarán los demás?" _

Sus últimos recuerdos, o mejor dicho, las vagas imágenes de su memoria solo le decían que nada había terminado bien. Sea o no así, tenía que ser de utilidad de alguna manera. Y con esa decisión fue ya un poco más firme a la habitación de su hermano mayor.

Al principio dudo un poco pero luego decidió entrar sin preguntar. Y como suponía, su hermano completamente vendado, postrado en la cama durmiendo. Se le acerco para verlo mejor, para asegurarse de que estuviera durmiendo y no fingiendo. Y claramente, esa paz que se reflejaba en el rostro del mayor no podría fingirla nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Splinter.

El gruñón recordó una pequeña frase que dijo el líder en medio de la batalla.

"¡Terminaremos esto vivos y juntos, para volver a nuestro hogar!"

Raphael recordando tal frase, sonrió y rio un poco para sí. Y en un susurro casi como si creyera que Leo lo escucharía, cosa que él sabía perfectamente que no lo haría.

-Lo lograste intrépido…

Con este mensaje, una pequeña sonrisa imperceptible para Raphael se formo en el rostro del líder.

Raphael decidió ir con su hermanito. No sabía nada del menor de los cuatro desde anoche. Así que salió del cuarto del mayor y dirigió sus pisadas hacia la habitación del menor.

Al llegar asomo la cabeza. Su hermanito estaba sentado en la cama, mirando la nada. Su mirada, cabizbaja hacia el frente. Nada más que eso.

-¿Mikey, que haces?

No hubo respuesta alguna. Raphael vio que su hermanito tenia roto y vendado su brazo izquierdo, y que al igual que él, tenía muchos vendajes en todo el cuerpo. Y su notable palidez por la probable pérdida de sangre de anoche.

Raphael decidió mostrarse tranquilo y como siempre. No quería mostrar mucho su preocupación.

-Bueno, estaré por aquí –empezó el de rojo empezando a salir por el umbral de la puerta- llama si necesitas algo

Finalmente salió, y como se lo esperaba. Su pequeño hermano no hablo ni hizo un gesto ante esas palabras.

La temperamental tortuga suspiro apoyándose contra la pared. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, ¿por qué? Por, según él, haber sido inútil en la inesperada batalla de hace horas atrás.

-Le preguntaste lo menos apropiado, ¿no crees? –Raphael salto del susto al escuchar la voz de su intelecto hermano. Volteo hacia el lado proveniente de la voz para lograr ver a Donatello con una taza de café en mano. Raphael suspiro aliviado para luego responder mirando a su hermanito con cierta molestia.

-No me asustes así cerebrito, ¿o quieres que me de un infarto? –el intelecto rio un poco con el comentario del gruñón

-Mikey no puede hacer mucho en ese estado –dijo Donnie volteando hacia la puerta de la habitación del nombrado- después de todo, perdió mucha sangre y tiene su brazo roto, sin mencionar las dispersas heridas de su cuerpo

-Donnie –el genio volteo a ver a Raph quien también volteo a verlo cruzando miradas- ¿Qué tanto podría tardar la curación de Mikey? –Donatello con tal pregunta suspiro

-Si aporta en algo, tal vez unas semanas o un mes –Donnie mostro en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa mirando nuevamente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermanito- pero como está actuando ahora, lo dudo mucho –el genio rio levemente y volteando al de rojo tomo un pequeño sorbo de la taza-. Creo que seguiré con lo que estaba, Raph, dime si Mikey hace algo como pararse, y dile que tiene que reposar, yo ya le dije, pero su actitud esta algo rara en estas ultima horas

-Sí, claro –respondió viendo como el de morado se alejaba

Miro a la habitación de Mikey, para luego se dirigirse a la cocina. Al llegar preparo una bandeja, pensaba mínimo ir a dejarle algo a su pequeño hermanito. Sabía perfectamente que era malo en cosa de cocinar, pero si sabía hacer té y colocar galletas al lado. Un pequeño intento para ayudar a su hermanito no le haría nada malo.

Al terminar tomo la bandeja y se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación de Mikey, toco la pared para luego entrar con la bandeja en mano.

-Permiso… -susurro mientras entraba

No hubo respuesta alguna, y solo pudo ver a su hermanito aun sentado en la cama, sin haberse movido desde la última vez. Dejo la bandeja al lado del pequeño mirándolo en todo momento. Finalmente decidió irse al ver que no respondía.

Al tocar fuera de la habitación de Mikey, suspiro y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina con intenciones de hacer lo mismo por Leo. Y eso hizo, preparo la bandeja y todo, pero en vez de ir en seguida a la habitación de Leo a dejarle la comida, se quedo pensando. Hundido en sus pensamientos, haciéndose preguntas sin respuesta alguna, cerró los ojos para concentrarse un poco más en sus pensamientos.

En su mente, millones de preguntas sin respuesta alguna se formulaban. Cada vez mas metido en sus pensamientos, parecía como si fuera a entrar en trance. Pero algo lo despertó de golpe.

Raphael abrió los ojos de golpe, aunque no sabía que lo había despertado de ese tan raro trance, no le importo. Lo pensaría después, en ese momento pensó ir donde Leo a dejarle la bandeja. Haciendo caso a ese pensamiento, finalmente se dirigió con la bendita bandeja a la habitación de Leonardo.

Al llegar en frente de la habitación de Leo, suspiro, y a punto de entrar escucho uno pasos hacia ese lugar. Volteo y se sorprendió por quien vio.

-¿Mikey? –No hubo respuesta alguna- ¿A dónde vas?

Nuevamente, el silencio fue bienvenido a los oídos de Raphael. Y su hermanito, ignorándolo paso por el lado de él cabizbajo, sin dirigirle ni la mirada. Raphael ya perdiendo la paciencia lo seguía viendo.

-¡Mikey! ¿A dónde crees que vas? Recuerda lo que dijo Donnie, aun no estás listo como para hacer deberes o cualquier cosa que se te venga a la mente, será mejor que vuelvas a la ca… -la temperamental tortuga paro abruptamente de hablar al ver gotas en el suelo, gotas de color carmesí, y siguiendo el rastro de gotas logro ver la mano derecha de su hermanito, sangrando por el filo de un supuesto vidrio, logro ver que Mikey empezó a correr- ¡MIGUEL ANGEL!

Raphael soltando la bandeja, haciendo estruendo por las cosas que al hacer tacto con el suelo se rompieron. El de rojo con el pequeño empezaron un tipo de carrera, solo que esta vez, Mikey era el que parecía que quería huir de su hermano, y la meta para Raphael parecía ser alcanzar a Mikey.

-¡MIKEY! ¡Regresa aquí en este instante! –gritaba Raphael siguiendo al pequeño.

Pero él lo seguía, no por regañarlo a que volviera a la cama, si no por preocupación. Cada vez más, mas y mas… Mas preguntas sin respuesta alguna en su cabeza…  
**-**

**Les mentí, este es el ultimo capitulo, ojala les haya gustado la historia uvu…. Ok no xD Nunca acabaría así una historia, aunque más de una tal vez terminara así, hehe. Bueno, ya entenderán el nombre del capítulo, aunque no coincide mucho, pero, emmmm… ¡No me culpen! D'x  
Bueno, ojala les haya gustado este capítulo y, espero sus comentarios sobre este capítulo, criticas, sugerencias, etc! C:  
Me despido, nos leemos y yo seré feliche leyéndolos a ustedes nvn  
Bye bye! Cuídense! Y ¡comenten! **


End file.
